The present invention is directed to a signalling device to assist animals in gaining entrance to or access from a building such as a house by sounding an alarm.
There are at least two pertinent inventions directed to the same subject matter. One, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,696 shows a hinged switch mounted to a door. When the switch is activated by the animal, either a horn or light or both are energized. To assist in training the animal suitable animal candies or food are placed in a U-shaped holder attached to the hinge support. While this device is effective, the main objection is that the door is defaced since both the switch and the casing holding the alarm assembly are screwed to the door. The other invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,504 has a buzzer or chime mounted on a wall adjacent the door. The mounting means consists of strips of Velcro, so that the position of the so-called annunciator can be readily moved. To assist in training the animal, the actuating lever is made of a bright contrasting color. This type of mounting would seem to create several problems. If the alarm is enclosed in a box on the outside of the wall, the sound is less likely to be heard. The animal might find it hard to get accustomed to such a location, even if the lever is made of a distinctive color. Animals have a tendency to scratch or paw at a door or similar enclosure. For example, if a pet were to be confined to a secluded room for one reason or another, the animal would emit sounds to attract attention as well as pawing or scratching the door, but not the adjacent walls.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a pet paging device operable by an animal which is mounted on the door in such a way that the door is not defaced.
It is another object of the invention to use a switch mounted pager which is readily operable by a light touch or push of the animal's paw.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a device to which the animal is readily attracted by use of a specific scent so that little training is required.